Reunited
by ktCatsbone
Summary: When an old friend returns, long hidden emotions finally come out. Pokéshipping. Rated for kissing and mild language. My first pokemon story


Reunited

"Pikachu, use iron tail!"

"Chuuuu-Pika!" Pikachu glowing tail smashed into the Skorupi's head. With a cry, the Skorupi stumbled around weakly, rubbing its head with its claws.

"Sting!" The skorupi's trainer wailed.

"Finish it off Pikachu!" Ash grinned in triumph. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-Chuuuuuuuuuuu!" The electric discharge shot from Pikachu's cheeks and struck the Skorupi's entire body.

"Skorupi . . ." with a feeble moan, the purple scorpion flopped to the ground.

"Skorupi is unable to battle!" Brock announced, acting as referee. "Pikachu is the winner! This match goes to Ash!"

"Sting!" the blond haired boy cried, gathering the skorupi up in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Sting opened its eyes and nuzzled its trainer on the cheek. The boy laughed happily.

"Is your Skorupi okay?" asked Ash, walking over to the boy.

"He'll be fine," the boy smiled, returning Sting to its pokéball. "You're a great trainer."

"Thank you," Ash smiled back. "You're very good too. I doubt Pikachu will be forgetting that grip of his very soon."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, rubbing its bruised arm.

"Well, it was a great match," the boy said, holding out his hand. "I hope one day to have a relationship with Sting the way you have with your Pikachu."

Ash took the boy's hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm sure you will," he told the boy sincerely. "I hope to have a rematch with you some day."

"Definitely," the boy beamed. "See you around Ash!"

The blond boy turned and headed westward, towards the setting sun. Brock came over and clapped Ash on the back.

"You really are on a roll these days Ash," he grinned. "I've never seen an electric pokémon like Pikachu so on fire before."

"Huh?" the black haired boy frowned. Pikachu, however, beamed and nodded happily.

"You certainly have improved immensely," a voice came suddenly from the forest. Ash, Brock and Pikachu spun around. Some one was making their way through an overgrown path towards them.

"Who's there?" Ash demanded, fingering one of his pokéballs.

"Show yourself," Brock scowled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Pikachu on the other hand ran towards the voice, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Pikachu, come back here!" Ash called in alarm, but the electric mouse did not even look back.

Just as the figure pushed its way through the last bush, Pikachu flung itself into her arms. The red head giggled happily as Pikachu's smooth tongue tickled her cheek.

"Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed, scratching him behind the ears. "I'm glad to see you too!"

"Misty!" Ash ran forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Ash, its nice to see you too," Misty snorted.

"Hello Misty," he rolled his eyes. "Is that better?"

"It'll do," Misty chuckled.

"Misty!" Brock caught her in a one armed hug. "Long time, no see."

"I know," Misty smiled, wriggling out of Brock's grip. "It has been awhile. My sisters finally decided to take responsibility of the Gym and at that point I knew I couldn't be away from A-" she stopped, turning bright red. "I mean from you guys again."

At this Ash turned red. The two trainers looked at each other, scraping their feet in the grass.

"Uhhhhhh hey," Brock stammered. "I'm going to go meet up with Dawn. See you later."

"Umm okay," Ash nodded.

"Bye Brock," Misty smiled.

"See ya," Brock called over his shoulder as he took off.

"That was . . . weird," Ash frowned.

"Yeah I guess," Misty kicked the dirt at her feet. "So, who's Dawn?"

"Dawn's a girl we're traveling with." Ash said nonchalantly. "She's a coordinator."

"Is she pretty?" Misty asked, offhandedly.

"She's not that bad," Ash admitted. "But I've seen better looking girls."

Misty went even redder.

"Hey, do you want to see the new pokémon I've collected since you saw me last?" Ash pulled out his pokéballs excitedly.

"Sure," Misty smiled. "I'll show you mine too."

In a blaze of light, Ash's other five pokémon stood before Misty. The proud and graceful Staraptor, the tough and strong Grotle, the spunky yet shy Chimchar, the brave and smart Buizel and the Mysterious yet funny Gliscor.

"They're amazing," Misty exclaimed, kneeling down to scratch Chimchar's head. Pikachu whined with jealousy and squirmed under her hand.

"Relax Pikachu," she chuckled. "You'll always be my favorite."

"Pika pikaaa!" Pikachu squealed with happiness.

"Well, you'll recognize most of these," Misty smirked, tossing six pokéballs up into the air, near a small swampy pond on her right. Out came a Politoed, a Goldeen, an Azurill, a Staryu, a Horsea and, to Ash's amazement, a Golduck, flexing its muscles and looking around sharply.

"No way," Ash gasped, reaching out his hand. The Golduck rubbed against his hand and let out a familiar squawk.

"It took a lot of training," Misty smiled. "But eventually my dumb little Psyduck has become the pokémon I most depend on."

"Golduck!" The duck pokémon squawked, flexing its muscles and shooting a powerful psybeam into the air.

"I get the point Golduck," Ash laughed, giving him one last pat.

"Listen Ash," Misty dug in her bag and brought out some pokéfood. "What do you say we let our pokémon eat while we catch up?"

"Sounds good to me," Ash agreed.

Misty poured the pokéfood into some bowls and sprinkled the rest of it into the pond. The two trainers walked over to a flat rock and sat down. Misty rummaged in her bag some more and pulled out some sandwiches for the two of them.

"Since when do you cook Mist?" Ash asked, taking the sandwich she offered him.

"Sandwiches aren't exactly cooking," Misty smirked, biting into her own. After swallowing she continued, "I've had to look after myself since my sister were gone."

"True," Ash choked out through a mouthful of peanut butter.

She knew from experience it wasn't wise to bother Ash while he was eating. So she merely finished her sandwich as she waited for him to be finished.

"Well, besides the pokémon and _Dawn_, what's new with you?" Misty asked at last. "It has been a long time."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "I last saw you, what two years ago? You know when Togepi evolved?"

Misty nodded, suddenly looking very sad.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Misty," Ash stammered, reddening. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's all right," she sighed. "I do really miss Togetic though." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry," Ash tried to sooth her, draping his arm over her shoulders. Misty felt a thrill of excitement pass through her.

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

Ash moved his arm and Misty suddenly felt very cold. She stared hard into the sunset, trying to work up the courage to say what she had wanted to say for years.

"Th- that sunset's beautiful, isn't it?" she murmured, blushing ferociously.

"Uh yeah," Ash nodded, "It sure is."

"Listen Ash," Misty blurted, turning to stare hard at him. "How long have we known each other?"

"I dunno," he shrugged "I'm sixteen now and you're . . ."

"Seventeen," Misty finished for him.

"Right," he nodded. "What's your point?"

"The point . . ." Misty stammered. "The point is . . . oh to hell with it! I like you Ash!"

"I like you too Mist," Ash responded, looking surprised. "You're my friend."

"You stupid slowbro!" Misty screamed in frustration. She got up to leave.

"Misty!" Ash grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he could see tears forming. He sat her back down gently on the rock. "Talk to me please. You've known me long enough to know I am not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Misty smiled a little at that.

"Ash," Misty sniffed, wiping her eyes, "ever since you fried my bike into a crisp, I've been- I've been-"

"What?" Ash stroked her hand gently.

"I've been in love with you."

Ash dropped her hand and opened and closed his mouth like a Magikarp. Misty looked down at her feet.

"You have a charm about you that I can't resist Ash. You are the most wonderful person in the world and it killed me when I had to leave you. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but we were both too young and immature." She heaved a huge sigh. "But it's obvious you don't feel the same way. I guess I'll go back to Viridian now." Misty got up once more.

"Misty."

She turned and found herself face to face with Ash. He had grown since she had seen him last. He reached out tentatively and stroked her cheek. She sighed and leaned slightly into his soft fingers.

"Misty," he said again. "I was a stupid kid back then."

"Back then?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe I'm still a little stupid," he admitted. "But right now I want to apologize for my previous actions." He fell to his knees and kissed her sandaled feet. " I should have known back then that I had the most beautiful treasure in front of me. I am stupid and naïve. Do you forgive me?"

Misty dropped to her knees next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course I forgive you, you big idiot." She pulled away to look at him square in the eyes. "Has it always been me though? I mean you traveled first with May and now with Dawn. Don't tell me you never liked them!"

"Never Mist," Ash cupped her face again. "May and Dawn have never been more than friends to me. I've-" he swallowed deeply. "I've always loved you."

Misty let out a small squeak and another tear fell down her cheek.

"Is there some way I can prove it?" he whispered.

Misty smiled and gently moistened her lips with her tongue. She took Ash's free hand in hers and squeezed it. Gathering up all her courage, Misty leaned forward and kissed Ash lightly on the lips.

He froze, eyes wide. She pulled away, blushing bright red.

"I- I'm sorry-" she stammered.

"Why did you stop?" Ash asked.

She smiled again and leaned in close. This time, Ash responded to her kiss, moving his lips against hers and tangling his hands in her red hair. Misty decided to experiment and gently nibbled his lower lip. He made a soft sighing sound against her lips and pressed her body to his.

Ash was impressed by Misty's boldness, so he made the next move. Opening his lips slightly, he flicked his tongue against her soft lips. She moaned and opened her lips for him. He dug his tongue greedily into her mouth, exploring the soft texture of her tongue and teeth. She tasted like vanilla and peaches. As he drew his tongue back into his own mouth, Misty surprised him by swirling her tongue around the tip of his.

"Where did you learn that?" he gasped as they broke apart.

"My sisters suspected I liked you," she chuckled. "They insisted on teaching me some techniques."

"Can you show me more?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Maybe some other time." Misty pointed up at the dark sky scattered with stars. "It's getting dark. Do you want to stargaze a bit and then sleep up here tonight?"

"I'd love to, but my sleeping bag and all our Pokémon are back where we set up camp."

"The Pokémon deserve a night of fresh air." Misty pulled a tightly coiled sleeping bag out of her bag. "And if you promise not to try anything, you can sleep with me in my bag tonight."

Ash's eyes widened.

"No funny stuff!" she scowled, spreading out the sleeping bag on the rock and lying down on top of it. She folded her arms behind her head.

"I promise you I won't try anything," Ash swore, reclining on the slippery cover of the sleeping bag and looking up at the sparkling stars. A minute later, however, he felt Misty's warm breath on his neck.

"Misty, I thought we were stargazing," he murmured.

"I said no funny stuff," she smirked, planting a kiss on his neck. "I didn't say we couldn't cuddle."

Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around Misty's slim form. He began kissing her hair and rubbing her arms.

"Mmm," he heard her sigh.

"I love you Misty," he whispered.

"I love you too Ash."

* * *

"Gol, golduck?" squawked the impatient blue duck. _"Have you found them yet Pikachu?"_

"Pi!" came the whispered plea. _"Shh!"_

"Duck, duck gol?" _"What's going on?"_

"Pika!" _"Come see for yourself!"_

Golduck peeked through the reeds where Pikachu was looking. He saw his redheaded trainer snuggled up with Pikachu's trainer. He had never seen his trainer look so happy.

"Golduck!" he smirked. _"About time!"_

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse nodded. _"You said it!"_


End file.
